Aiden Avalos
Aiden was born to a father in the Sith Marines and a loving mother. He never knew his father as he was always deployed somewhere. Aiden's mother, Jillian, took care of Aiden the best she could with what she had but with no father figure, Aiden ran rampant and did what he wanted when he wanted. When Aiden was sixteen years old, his mother died from a terrible illness and the lack of wanting to live. After the unfortunate death of his mother, Aiden made it his mission to find his father. He went to his local recruiting station on Achillea and asked about his father. They told him that his father was now the commander of the Sith Marines. Aiden enlisted on the spot, lying about his age. After completing bootcamp, Aiden signed onto the Sith Marines and was placed in Delta Company, 2nd Platoon. Battle of Yaga Minor Not even a week after he had signed onto the Sith Marines, they were deployed to Yaga Minor. Aiden got his first taste of combat there when the Imperial Legion started firing at their transports before they even landed. Being a boot with no combat experience, Aiden simply did what he was told for the first few days of the battle. He watched his squad leader and half his squad get killed when the Imperial Legion began charging their lines. The fighting where Delta Company was located was some of the worst of the battle, so much so that the Sith Marines nicknamed the canyon, "Death's Vein." During the two week battle, Aiden suffered through inhuman combat, constant Imperial mortar barrages, and a constant heavy rain. Progress was slow but once the other companies in the battalion were able to take out the main base, pushing forward was no problem. Aiden even led the charge that took them across the entire island the battle took place on. On the 15th day, the Imperial Remnant on Yaga Minor surrendered. Aiden got a taste of what his life would revolve around and even caught a few glimpses of his father in the process. Battle of Kuat After Yaga Minor, the Sith Marines had all of thirty days before they're next deployment. Aiden had been promoted to Corporal and became a squad leader in Delta Company. The Marines were now five battalions strong instead of just one. 1st Battalion, specifically Delta Company, was tasked with seizing the orbital space station that covered half of Kuat. The Marines were able to board the station with no problems, but once on they encountered stiff resistance from the Imperial Remnant. The fighting was hall by hall and the casualties were great. Aiden lost two men in his squad aboard the space station. Then everything changed when he learned that his father was on the station as well. Aiden led his squad and pushed the Imperial back into a control room. The door was locked and Aiden was trying to get through it via taunting the enemy to come out and play. Aiden's father, Mike, showed up at that point. Aiden non-chalantly told him that Mike was his father. Mike was stunned but Aiden continued to try and open the door. The commander of 1st Battalion kept radioing in to Mike with status reports. It became clear that the Marines could not stay on the station. Aiden suggested blowing the station up as a joke. Mike made it the plan of action anyway. As soon as they spiked the door the open, Aiden slaughtered the men inside the control room and set the self destruct to exploded ten minutes later. Every Marine hauled ass back to the transports and began flying down to the surface to help the other battalions. The space station exploded sending debris flying across the atmosphere of the planet. Once on the ground, Aiden's company was locked in trench-to-trench fighting with elite Imperial shock troopers. The fighting lasted a month and the goal was the mountain that held the remaining Imperial forces. During the assault of the mountain, Aiden's squad was reduced to himself and one other Marine. His father also took a thermal detonator for him. The explosion sent a piece of shrapnel across his right eye leaving a scar that he would keep to remember his father. The fighting ended 36 days after it had begun and finally the Sith Marines were able to relax for a while. The Force Aiden was given command of the Sith Marines that had been increased to 10 Battalions by that point. He let them rest for a while as he did some soul searching elsewhere. His travels landed him on Coruscant where he stumbled upon a damaged Jedi Temple that was in the process of being rebuilt. A Jedi Master by the name of Vegito came out, and as a show of good faith, healed Aiden's scar almsot completely. Jedi Master Vegito took Aiden in for training to become a Jedi. Aiden only learned the core force powers before leaving and going out on his own. He trained in lightsaber combat mostly and began combining force powers. For weeks he stayed in a grove in the Coruscant slums and practiced and refined his skills. It wasn't long before he literally became a recking ball in the Force. The Battle of Naboo He brought his Marines to Coruscant where they were stationed as a first line of defense/offense outside of the Republic jurastiction. The call came all too soon when the Twin Suns Empire invaded Naboo. With the help of Count Dooku's ships, Aiden led his Marines to Naboo where they dropped to the surface in drop pods. The fighting was short and with minimal casulaties on the Marines side. Aiden slaughtered the Twin Suns commander in charge of the invasion and the remnants of the Twin Sun cyborgs and soldiers were killed with relative ease. Aiden ordered his 9th and 10th Battalions to stay on Naboo in case of further invasion while the rest went with him back to Coruscant. After settling back onto Coruscant, Aiden went to the Republic leaders and began asking them why they had not even tried to defend Naboo, one of their most important worlds. The Republic was corrupt, and Aiden saw it clearly where others did not. It was becoming clear the Galactic Marines under Aiden's command were the ONLY defense/offense the Republic had. The Battle of Coruscant Aiden was unaware at the time, but the Battle of Coruscant would be his defining moment in Republic. The Twin Suns Empire dropped out of hyperspace in orbit. They're ships cast large and vengeful shadows across all of Coruscant. Aiden set his Marines in position and waited. The Twin Suns Empire started beaming troops down to the surface, and the Marines began engaging the moment their feet touched the ground. The Galactic Marine ships in orbit tried to battle it out with the Twin Suns ships but were no match for them. It was clear that the battle would have to be on the ground or not at all. That's when the Twin Suns realized that coming to the ground was suicide and resorted to a tactic Aiden had never seen before. Using a new technology they had just developed, they began beaming Marines hundreds of feet into the air and letting them fall to their deaths. Aiden wasn't aware of the situation until the second batch of Marines were beamed up. He used the Force to catch them and lower them to the ground at a safe pace. He then ordered the Marines to keep moving, so that the ships could not get a lock on them to beam them up. As his Marines did as was ordered, Aiden turned to the sky and picked out the Super Star Destroyer that had been beaming the Marines. Reaching out with Force, he grabbed a hold of the reactor and began heating it up. It took every bit of energy Aiden had, but he was able to heat the reactor core up to the point where it melted down and exploded, destroying the ship entirely. In the process, Aiden had been beamed up and was falling to the ground. The Marines formed a crowd ready to catch him. He landed in their arms unconcious. Aiden was later interviewed after he had gotten plenty of rest. The people of Coruscant nicknamed him "Angel Coruscanti." The Fall of the Exile Aiden took his Galactic Marines back to their home world of Yaga Minor. They secluded themselves on the planet, not bothering with the galaxy and its troubles. The Republic elected a corrupt man as Supreme Chancellor who hated Force users and practically took over the Jedi Order, which Aiden was still technically a member of. During the lull in the war, A Sith Knight by the name of Darth Thanatos came to Yaga Minor with an army numbering in the millions. The Dark Clones, as they were called were corrupted by the darkside of the Force and fought fiercely. The Galactic Marines fought just as fierce but in the end the numbers overwhelmed them and it was up to Aiden to destroy the invading armada. During the fight, Aiden leveled entire cities, destroying not only the Sith armada but also many Republic citizens as well. In the final moments of the battle, Aiden fought Darth Thanatos and killed him. Darth Thanatos died laughing as his Force entity left his body and inbed itself within Aiden. Slowly Aiden began feeling the pull of the darkside within him. He was called to the Senate to answer for his "crimes against the Republic." The Supreme Chancellor exiled Aiden from the Jedi Order and the Republic and immediately had his guards try to assassinate him. Aiden had his force power supressed, but years of combat had turned him into death reincarnated and he slaughtered the guards and left the Senate building promptly. Aiden traveled to Achillea, his home world to find it in civil war. It was there that he met a Dark Jedi who used the Force to allow Darth Thanatos to take over Aiden's body. Aiden joined the Ring of Blood not long after. Aiden then travelled to Naboo when Desra Lodet called him. He had met Desra during the Naboo Invasion and they had been relative friends since. Desra had a plan to kill the Supreme Chancellor. Aiden agreed to go along with it. They strapped explosives to a starfighter. Aiden flew the fighter into the Senate building, leaping out to safety before the crash. The attempt at the Supreme Chancellor's life failed and he escaped. He returned to the Ring of Blood. They were planning a second attempt, one that would become little more than a brawl between the Ring of Blood, the Sith, and the Jedi. Aiden, still under the control of Darth Thanatos within him, agreed to the plan. The Sith had already attacked and trapped the Supreme Chancellor in an apartment building when the Ring of Blood showed up. Aiden immediately went to the ground. As the Sith tried to enter the apartment building, Aiden used the Force to rip the support beams out of place, and the building collapsed in on itself. Aiden caught sight of Desra fighting on the side of the Jedi, and although he himself didn't want to, Darth Thanatos began a charge toward her. He was interupted when a young Jedi Padawan created a Force barrier around Aiden. Aiden looked at the Padawan and formed two Destruction orbs in his hands. Using the Force to guide the explosions away from his body, he broke through the Padawan's weak attempt to contain him and started going after him. The fight robbed the youth of his hand but Aiden suffered a broken knee. Aiden secluded himself on Korriban after the news of the Supreme Chancellor's death hit the holonet. Breaking Free While on Korriban, Aiden had an inner struggle with Darth Thanatos. The struggle lasted days but finally Aiden purged Darth Thanatos from his body and broke his Force entity up. It wasn't long after that Aiden felt a huge disturbance in the Force and headed to Dantooine. The Dantooine Incident was a bloody brawl of all sorts of people, force users or not. Aiden walked in on the fight and was instantly attacked by four Sith. He was able to hold his own until finally the Sith bested him and he lay in the grass waiting for Dantooine's imbending doom. Everyone at the incident was killed, but many came back from the dead later on. Aiden wandered the galaxy as a lost soul for a thousand years, only recently coming back from the dead in his own body. Category:Characters Category:Darksider Category:BDI